Hinata turns into RTN Hinata
by Mohammed Burhan Uchiha
Summary: Hinata turns herself into a confident Hinata so she could tell Naruto how much she loves him


Hinata turns into RTN Hinata

Why won't Naruto-kun love me Hinata said.

No I will have to tell him that I love him before he loves that bitch Sakura more.

I must Change my self no more shy Hinata but a confident Hinata. (She is now Hinata from Naruto Shippuden Road To Ninja movie 6).

THE NEXT DAY

(She wears RTN Hinata cloths plus she's not a slut).

I quickly I went downstairs. Hinata come here said Hiashi. Sure said Hinata. Hinata what are you wearing. It's my new cloths and Father I'm not changing. You will said Hiashi! NO! I WON'T said Hinata furiously.

Hiashi was scared first time in his life and it was Hinata who made him scared. But your showing your breasts and what happened to you said Hiashi.

The reason is that everyone thinks I'm shy but no more, I will confess my love to Naruto before that bitch Sakura does and that's finale you got that father.

Hiashi gulped. Hinata what happened to you said Hanabi. I changed myself to be confident ask father the rest because I'm not bothered.

Chapter 1

I walked up the streets every one stared at me and I said what you looking at then everyone got back to their business.

Hi Hinata said Kiba. Wow Hinata you… Kiba have you seen Naruto yeah at Ichiraku ramen stand said Kiba. Thanks and bye said Hinata.

IN THE DISTANCE

Wow this new ramen is great said Naruto to him self.

Naruto! Said Hinata. Hi, wow you look pretty Hinata and look you didn't stutter this is great.

Naruto I love you. What! Sorry Hinata you shouldn't love me. Why said Hinata?

Let's talk in a private place. Okay said Hinata.

IN THE PRIVATE PLACE!

Why can't I love you said Hinata. Because I've got the nine tails in me. So, I already know that. You do? You must hate me then. No! I don't, what made you think of that. Because you turn all red when you see me or faint. I do that because I love you and I was really shy at that time said Hinata.

Naruto I admire you so much since the day you saved me from those three bullies. Wait you remember that. Of course I do, that's the first reason I admire you.

Naruto do you love me back. Sure I do, you're the only person who believed in me that I could make my dream of becoming a Hokage into reality. You never laughed at me every time I couldn't do the clone jutsu also you never criticised me ever.

If you really loved me why didn't you tell me? Because I was afraid you would reject me and… before Naruto could say anything Hinata pulled Naruto and kissed him in ecstasy Hinata mooned while they kissed. Hinata let go.

Then why do you say you love Sakura because she would reject me and the villagers wouldn't shun her for that? But now the Village likes me and I can now tell everyone I love only you. By the way would you go out on a date with me at Ichirakus? Sure said Hinata. So it's official said Naruto. Yeah! Said Hinata.

Bye said Hinata before she hugged him.

Chapter 2

THE NEXT DAY!

(It was the day were Shinobi,Civillian's and the council gathered next to the Hokage's tower for an announcement from the Fifth Hokage, Lady Tsunade to give her speech.)

"May I have your attention please" said Tsunade.

(Everyone looked at her direction).

"I regret to inform you that in the 5 Great Nation except ours lost their Jinchuuriki to a masked man with his so called mercenary group called the Akatsuki".

(Everyone looked thinking how could they be powerful that powerful to take on the Great Nation.

"They are all S classed criminals in their own right" said Tsunade.

(Everyone was shocked beyond belief at what she said)

"Please cal..."

"Well hello there" said a half plant,half white and half black stranger.

"Who are you?" said Tsunade.

"My name is Zetsu and i'm going to tell you who that masked man is, he is my master, his name is."

"Madara Uchiha".

(The Jounin's,Council's and Elder's are shocked and disbelieved at what he said.)

"No!" "That can't be true" said Tsunade. "He should be dead, my grandfather killed him."

"He survived because of the Rinnegan."

"No that's just a myth, legend" said Tsunade franticly.

"Fine i'll tell you the true story of the Rikudou Sennin and please no interrupting."

The Rikudou Sennin defeated the Juubi/ten tails and sealed the ten tails inside him.

"No there are just nine tailed beast" said Tsunade

"Let me go on and you will understand."

The Rikudou Sennin was the father of Ninjutsu.

He was the one who distributed Chakra to people.

When the Rikudou Sennin was dying he made the Juubi's Chakra into nine pieces which were called the Bijuu's.

He made the moon so he could seal the body of the Juubi into it so it couldn't escape.

He had two sons, his eldest son was the First Uchiha while his youngest son was the First Senju.

The eldest son inherited his father's eyes and Chakra while the youngest inherited his father's body and will.

He choose his youngest son to be his successor because the youngest son believed that love can bring peace while the elder brother thought that power could achieve peace.

After the sage died, the eldest son attacked his brother so he could be the successor but lost.

The fight carried on through their children which repeated.

"Now we come in Madara's Time."

Madara lost three of his brother's at the age 4, when he was 5 he loved his younger brother Izuna more than his life.

When Madara was 8 his parent's died who were the head of the Uchiha clan.

Madara protected Izuna with his own life and Izuna loved his big brother even more.

When Madara turned 9 he and Izuna mastered the sharingan to three tomes.

Madara befriended Hashirama and became friends until he found out Hashirama was from The Senju clan their friendship broke.

Time and Time again the Uchiha's fought with the Senju clan until Madara and Hashirama became unconscious and both clan retreated.

A rumor said that if you kill your best friend you can get the next stage of your sharingan called Mangekyou Sharingan.

Both Madara and Izuna's best friend attacked them so they could get the next stage.

Madara and Izuna pleaded with them but to no avail, so they had to kill them.

Now both Madara and Izuna got the Mangekyou Sharingan but they didn't no the consequences of it.

Izuna was fatally injured at the hands of Tobirama and Madara became angry and sent them retreating.

Izuna said to Madara that he should take his eye because Madara was becoming blind.

When Madara reached the Uchiha camps his brother died.

Madara fell unconsciously and he was carried into the medic room.

The doctor took Madara eyes and swapped it with Izuna's eyes because he was dead.

After three days Madara was then informed of what happened and then the curse of hatred happened also he got The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan.

He was then given a peace treatment with the Senjus.

He was then forced to negotiate with them and then the Hidden Leaf village was born.

Madara never hated Hashirama but Tobirama he did.

Madara was the only one who knows that when Tobirama becomes Hokage the Uchiha would be ostracised and guess what happened.

What he said had come true.

Well Madara had to defeat Hashirama so he could become Hokage and stop Tobirama.

Madara read the sacred Uchiha tablet with The Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan this time.

He found out that when Uchiha + Senju DNA mix the person awakens the rinnegan.

So the battle wasn't just for being Hokage but for Hashirama's DNA.

And you know what happened.

But you don't know that Madara survived.

He went to a cave and healed him self but now he couldn't fight anymore.

When he was at his death point he got the rinnegan he summoned the Gedou Mazo the ten tails husk he then siphoned Chakra from it so he could survive.

He told me to take his eye's and trance plant them in a young Uzumaki.

So I did I found an Uzumaki in Amegakure somewhere in the second world war.

Tsunade you should know him after all your teammate Jiraya taught them Ninjutsu his first ever students.

The boy name was Nagato Uzumaki.

Now we go on the part of Obito Uchiha.

"Wait what Obito died in the third great ninja war" said Kakashi.

"He survived because of Madara" said Zetsu.

Obito Uchiha was a knuckle head who lost to Gai in the chunin exams.

Obito had awakened his Sharingan in the third great ninja war.

When Obito saved you and he was then crushed he gave you his left Sharingan.

When you and that girl left Madara saved him bye giving him parts of me so he could use his left arm and leg.

Madara told the truth about his real father who was Kagami Uchiha who was a student of Tobirama Senju.

And told him that he had a younger brother called Shisui Uchiha.

He would also know Shun shin no Shisui aka Shisui the tele porter.

He was also one of the gifted and talented along with Itachi in the Uchiha clan.

When Madara told Obito he got so angry that he got the Mangekyou Sharingan he did not go blind because he had Hashirama's DNA.

He had a space time jutsu which is far better than the flying thunder GOD.

He told Madara to train him to be strong.

after three years he knew that Kushina Uzumaki who was the forth's wife .

She was the 2nd Jinchuuriki of the nine tails.

He attacked that day and he beat his sensei but the Kyubi was sealed into a young boy.

called Naruto Uzumaki.

He also manipulated the Forth Mizukage and then started the blood purges.

That's all said Zetsu and he disappeared into the ground.

"Everyone we are at war" said Tsunade.

After the war ended.

Naruto and Hinata brought back Sasuke.

Naruto and Sasuke became the first co Hokage.

4 years later.

Naruto and Hinata married so did Sasuke and Karin.

THE END


End file.
